Skills
' ' Mining The Mining level is the skilling curve for which your players must become more skilled with a pickaxe in order to upgrade to a more advanced pickaxe and mine ores and stone. *The Mining level a player must be to use each pickaxe. *The Mining level a player must be to mine ores, stone and other tough blocks. *The experience rates a player receives from ores, stone and other tough blocks. The blocks mining can effect include: *Stone *Cobblestone *Sandstone *Coal Ore *Iron Ore *Gold Ore *Diamond Ore *Redstone *LapisOre *Moss Stone *Obsidian *Netherrack How To Level: *Mining Ores. *The Higher The Ore Level The More EXP You Gain. Unlocks: *Level 1 - Wooden Pickaxe *Level 5 - Stone Pickaxe *Level 10 - Iron Pickaxe *Level 20 - Gold Pickaxe *Level 30 - Diamond Pickaxe Tips: You Can Check Your Current Unlocks By Typing /lvl unlocks m Wood Cutting The WoodCutting level is the skilling curve for which your players must become more skilled with an Axe in order to upgrade their Axe and cut down logs and planks faster. *The WoodCutting level a player must be to use each Axe. *The WoodCutting level a player must be to chop Logs and Planks. *The experience rates a player receives from Logs and Planks. The blocks woodcutting can effect include; *Logs *Wooden Planks How To Level: *Chop Down Trees Unlocks: *Level 1 - Wooden Axe *Level 5 - Stone Axe *Level 10 - Iron Axe *Level 20 - Gold Axe *Level 30 - Diamond Axe Tips: Use The Tree Feller Ability To Help Chop Down More Trees Faster. Check Your Unlocks With /lvl unlocks w Combat The Combat level is the skilling curve for which your players must become more skilled at attacking mobs and players with a sword in order to be skilled enough to use an upgraded sword and as a result deal more damage to mobs. *The Combat level a player must be to use each sword against mobs and players. *The experience rates a player receives per each 1 damage dealt. The mobs combat effects include: *All Mobs *Players How To Level: *Go Fight With A Sword In Hand! Tips: This Ability Also Stacks With Axes Not Just Swords. The Mob Arena Is A Good Place To Train! Range The Range level is the skilling curve for which your players must become more skilled with a bow in order to deal more damage with arrows as a result killing mobs/players faster while using less arrows. *The Range level at which a players damage increases with bows. The mobs Range can effect include: *All Mobs *Players How To Level: *Go Hunt With A Bow In Hand! Tips: You Cannot Use A Bow With Mage And Priest Class. Go Train In The Mob Arena! Dexterity The Dexterity level is the skilling curve for which your players must become more skilled with running and jumping with their boots equipped, to learn to use more advanced boots. *The Dexterity level at which a player can use each pair of boots. *What bonuses the boots give, from running, jumping, reduced fall damage or any combination of before. *A multiplier is also in the configuration which allows you to set how much fall damage is reduced, and how much faster running and more powerful jumping is. To level dexterity you must simply jump, allowing you to level while performing other activities. 'Farming' Farming Is The skilling curve for which your players must become more skilled with a hoe in order to more efficiently plant seeds, reap sows and grow herbs. The higher the level the faster your seeds grow. *Crops grow faster Unlocks: *Level 1 - Wooden Hoe *Level 5 - Stone Hoe *Level 10 - Iron Hoe *Level 20 - Golden Hoe *Level 30 - Diamond Hoe How to Level: *Reap Some Sows Tips: Keeping a Garden Checked in Routine makes farming less tedious. Excavation Excavation Is The skilling curve for which your players must become more skilled with a shovel in order to more efficiently dig and excavate treasures. The higher the level the faster you dig with a shovel and the higher chance for treasure to appear. *Faster digging with a shovel *Higher treasure drop chance Unlocks: *Level 1 - Wooden Shovel *Level 5 - Stone Shovel *Level 10 - Iron Shovel *Level 20 - Golden Shovel *Level 30 - Diamond Shovel How to Level: *Go Excavate Some Land! Tips: Simply Dig And replant the dirt. Swimming The Swimming level is the skilling curve for which your players must become more skilled at using a swimming helmet for extra air, to enable them to unlock more advanced swimming helmets and stay underwater longer. *The Swimming level at which you unlock each helmet. *The amount of air given from each helmet when sneaking underwater with a full helmet. *The amount of experience given from using each helmet for air, and for refilling a helmet. *Whether or not the helmets take durability damage from using them. The swimming levels effects only occur underwater, apart from refilling your helmet. How To Level: *Sneak (Hold Shift) While Underwater with a helmet. Tips: Go Swim! Forgery The Forgery level, the most configurable level to date, allows users to forge tools, forge Armour and repair tools and Armour. The higher level you are the more you can forge! Level it up by smelting/repairing and forging items. ''' *GlassLevel=5 *StoneLevel=0 *BrickLevel=0 '''As we can see here you require level 0 to forge stone, so, for this example we will do this; *1. Mine Cobble *2. Smelt the Cobble with Coal/Charcoal/etc. *3. Once you CLICK on the STONE (or x item) you will gain experience. To check your exp type /lvl f. Then this will enable you and your users to forge happily onto their way to whatever they want to smelt! Forager An Extra Ability That Allows you to pick apple from Trees by Destroying Leaves. Could be Useful if You need Quick HP Regen.